


Road House Wedding

by TiesAndPies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiesAndPies/pseuds/TiesAndPies
Summary: Destiel Wedding. This takes place on Valentines day at the Road House. Smut at the end!!! This story is going to keep updating throughout tonight!
Relationships: Apocalypseverse Charlie Bradbury/Kara (Supernatural: Optimism), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The wedding

He couldn't believe it, he was standing in the Roadhouse, waiting for Cas to open the doors and walk down the isle to _marry_ him. There was around a good 5 minutes before Cas should be walking through those doors but Dean began to worry, turning to his best man Sam.

"Sam, what if he bails on me? What if he doesnt come at all?"

"Oh you'll be fine, he'll come. I know he loves you and if he doesnt come through at the right time, then dont stress he could be late, plus I'll just call Charlie." Sam said as he fixed the blue flowers on Dean's blue suit, complete with a green tie to match his own eyes. Sam begins to walk into his place as everyone sits down on the wooden chairs with the occasional bar stool.

As soon as everyone sat down, the doors began opening, Bobby appeared, opening the doors wider. Dean couldnt see the person holding onto Bobby's arm as he walked down the aisle, Charlie and Kara with flowers on their heads, gently chucking petals of blue and green on the floor, following close behind. Dean began smiling widely, starting to see Cas in his dark green suit and blue tie. Tears welled up in eachothers eyes, Cas had to fight back the urge to just run up to Dean and kiss his beautiful face.

Finally, as Bobby, Charlie and Kara, went to sit at the front, Cas took his place next to Dean. As Rowena started talking, her words started to blur for Dean and Cas, they were too busy staring at eachother and admiring the other as they held hands tightly.

Rowenas words cut them out of their haze as Dean heard, "You may you say your vows if you two have any." Castiel opened his mouth.

"I always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be, what... what my true happiness could even look like.

I never found an answer.

But I think I know... I think I know now.

Happiness isn't in the having.

It's in just being.

It's in just saying it.

I know how you see yourself, Dean.

You see yourself the same way our enemies see you.

You're destructive and you're angry and you're broken.

You're... You're "Daddy's Blunt Instrument."

And you think hate and anger, that's... that's what drives you.

That's who you are.

It's not.

And everyone who knows you sees it.

Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love.

You raised your little brother for love.

You fought for this whole world for love.

That is who you are.

You're the most caring man on Earth.

You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.

You know, ever since we met and ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me.

Because you cared, I cared.

I cared about you.

I cared about Sam.

I cared about Jack.

I cared about the whole world because of you.

You changed me, Dean.

Because it is.

I love you because the one thing I want... ...it's something I know I-"

Dean cut him off, a small tear falling down his cheek, "it's something you can have. You always had me Cas." Cas almost broke into a sob, he gently wiped Dean's tears away. Dean muttered under his breath "I love you Castiel." He smiled tenderly. Rowena began speaking again, "Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

Dean looked up at Cas for a moment, "i- um..." he started, Cas' face became a little worried until he felt lips around his own. Dean spoke into his mouth, "I do." Cas began smiling again, tears staining his cheeks as he mumbled back. He gave a small thumbs up to Rowena; she turned around, carefully picking up the rings and handed the green one to Dean once he painfully pulled away from Castiel. He kissed his hand softly before sliding the ring onto him before kissing the ring itself. Castiel then held a blue ring, some angel grace swirling around inside it, he slipped it onto Dean's finger before holding Dean's, now crying, face. His arms wound round Cas, holding him close with a hand on his head. He kissed him passionately, before pulling away and mumbled gently into Castiels ear, "I love you Castiel Winchester." He smiled as Cas rested him head on Dean's shoulder, walking into the small crowd. 

They decided to start with the photos first. Everyone lined up to fit into one photo, with Dean and Cas in the middle, Jack, Kaia and Claire kneeling at the front. Bobby, Rowena, Sam and Eileen on Dean's side leaving Jo, Ellen, Charlie and Kara on Cas' side. The photographer, Crowley, then asked all the family to be in the picture and was puzzled when no one moved. So Dean spoke up.

"Well Bobby is like my dad, Jack is our kid and so is Claire. Claire is dating Kaia so Kaia is family too, Jo is like a sister and Jo's mom is Ellen so Ellen is family. Jody is like my mom. Charlie is like my sister which makes Kara family too." Dean then chuckled, "and Rowena is like Sam's fling thing. Also hes married to Eileen, so Eileen is family." Sam rolled his eyes a grin on his face. The photo was taken and all that was left was the pictures with the married couple and others wanted photos with the newly weds too. 

Soon everyone sat down at their chairs again after getting food and drinks for themselves. But as everyone ate, a few people started standing up, saying a few words then sitting down. At one point Jack stood up, talking about how he saw Dean and Castiel as his father's and Sam as an uncle and he was glad that he learnt how to do things like driving with Dean. Claire also stood up, saying at the end of hers, "I'm happy that the guy who's in the vessel of my dad and the guy who threatened to kill my girlfriend are married."

Soon peoples plates were empty, drinks gone and everyone was a little bit drunk. Of course some had decided to go into another room to dance but Dean and Castiel got there first. He knew Dean didnt like romantic moments so he put up a nice and slow but upbeat song on that they can dance to instead of slowly dancing. Everyone began filing in, one by one, dancing around them. Halfway through a song, Cas' grip tightened around Dean's waist and Dean stilled his movement. Cas leaned up to kiss him passionately and slowly, making it last as long as he could. Dean held Cas' hand and walked him to the corner of the room, carrying on kissing Cas. After a while, the music became quieter, they pulled apart. People had began making their way over to the cake and soon the husbands walked over too.

It was currently 6pm, one more hour before they go home and all they had to do was eat some cake. Dean put a hand on the handle of the knife, Cas' smooth hands ontop of Dean's. They cut the cake slowly, taking a piece out and putting it on a paper plate; Cas swiftly picked up a fork, grabbing a piece and letting Dean eat it. Dean did the same for Castiel too with a smile. Rowena came over and started helping out the newly weds handing out the cake. Soon there was one layer left, everyone full and just Dean and Cas left to take it home. 

It was 7pm and they started to fill the backseat if the Impala with gifts. Somebody had gifted them two huge things, one round and the other long. They had no idea how they managed to wrap it since it was quite squishy too. They opened the door to see their dog, Miracle, sitting patiently by the door. They petted him and ruffled his hair before carrying the gifts to the couch. They started with the small gifts. Ellen, Jo and Ash gifting green and blue cowboy hats to both of them, Rowena sent a card to congratulate them (they agreed Rowena did a lot so she didnt have to do a gift) Jack gave Cas tons of mini bees and Dean a small model Impala. Claire and Kaia got Cas a new blue tie and Charlie with Kara got Dean a western movie. Finally, the last ones were from Sam and Eileen. They opened the massive gifts to find a huge stuffie bee and Dean got an massive Impala stuffie.

They decided it was best to leave the gifts there until morning, where they would make a thank you video to each person. The Winchesters carried the stuffie up to bed though, putting it on the end of the bed as they cuddled up into eachothers warmth. Miracle jumping and lying down at the foot of the bed.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I- um I love you angel."

"And I love you too honey."


	2. Honeymoon: Day 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the honeymoon, expect smut!!

They woke up softly, arms tangled into eachother and heads pressed together. Castiel was first to wake up, hesitant to move away from Dean. He got up and began walking to their kitchen, getting the pancake batter and angrily tried to make pancakes in a heart shape. Just when he was about to give up, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him, kisses trailing up his neck. He turned around, circling his arms around Dean's neck, kissing him softly.

"Goodmorning Winchester." Dean purred.

"Goodmorning to you too husband." He smiled. 

"Whatcha making there Castiel?" Dean looked at the pancakes, "Is that meant to be a heart?" He smiled gently.

"Yeah but I cant get the darn thing right." Cas pulled on a pouty face before removing his arms from Dean's grey dressing gown and crossing them over his chest. Dean got to work, starting with the outline, letting it cook a little and then filling it in. Cas was confused and tilted his head to the side gently, he didnt do what Dean was doing and letting the outline cook, he just did a heart shape and instantly filled it in, making the mixture spread out. He watched as Dean carefully put one on a plate before making another.

Cas made his way over to the table where he laid out all the sauces, sugars and the one lemon juice bottle he didnt know they had, out on the table. He put lemon juice on it first, then spreading chocolate out before adding a bit of sugar. Dean limited him to only three toppings since the first time, he came back to see Cas with everything you could ever put on a pancake, on a pancake. Dean came over a little later, adding chocolate spread and some strawberries. He'll never admit to Sam that he likes to eat some fruits. He also put some food in Miracles food bowl.

Dean looked up, watching Cas take a bite but leaving a bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He pointed it out with a chuckle and laughed even harder when he missed it completly. He got up, almost brushing it off with his thumb until he decided that his tounge would do a better job instead. He chuckled again, sitting back down and eating. He looked up when he felt eyes burning on him, his small laughter stopping when he met Cas' glare. He knew exactly what those eyes meant and he began eating quickly, Cas doing the same too.

As soon as Dean was through the bedroom door, Castiel pinned him against the wall. He kissed him roughly, Dean's hands finding their way to Cas' pyjama "I love bees" shirt. Dean tugged at it, pulling it over Cas' head. Cas did the same thing with Deans AC/DC shirt, lips automatically finding their way to Dean's shoulders and chest. He sucked at his skin, making pretty little hickeys, leaving them as a trail across his body. His hands wondered to Dean's hot dog bottoms, sliding them down slowly and letting them drop. He looked down and chucked, _scooby doo boxers, of course._ He peeled them off, hands starting to focus on Dean's hard on. He gripped tightly at first and then slowly began maneuvering his hand up and down. He smiled when Dean's legs began shaking, so he moved his hands away, earning a whimper Dean was trying to keep back. He led him to the bed, pushing him down on it before sliding the rest of his clothes off. Dean lay on his stomach, spreading his legs a little, head lying on a pillow. Cas grabbed some lube out of the bedside drawer, putting some on his fingers before slowly entering one into Dean's hole. He nodded and took that as a signal to start moving his finger, so he started at a slow pace, adding another digit in and starting to look for Dean's prostate. A loud moan erupted from Dean's mouth and Castiel smiled knowingly at the sweet angelic sound. He added another finger, going quicker this time but pulling out before Dean was about to cum.

He lathered his dick in the lube, teasing the tip at the entrance, Dean pushed back into Cas, as his hands fell upon his waist and one on his upper back. He trusted in slowly, letting Dean relax and get used to Cas' cock before starting to thrust quickly and roughly earning plentiful whines from Dean's mouth. Cas was going rapidly now, pounding into Dean, hitting his prostate with every thrust before he felt him self cumming, riding the orgasm out as Dean also came, into the bedsheets. He lied down, Cas following suit, holding Dean close and kissing his head.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Mhm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Cas."

"Dean can you turn and face me please?" Cas replied softly, and Dean looked up at Cas, he felt a little bit of pain. Cas saw this and picked Dean up carefully, lying him in the bathtub and started filling it up with water. He knew that Dean was in pain and probably couldnt sit down, so he thought a bath might help. "I love you Dean. You did a good job taking me." Dean smiled a little at those words, "I love you too Castiel Winchester." He leaned his head back, a grin on his face. Cas helped Dean clean himself, washing his hair slowly, giving his head a good massage and rubbing soap against his body. He kept Dean in the bath for a bit so he could change, slipping on one of Dean's Led Zepplin shirts with a new pair of boxers and some shorts. He came back to Dean, towel wrapped around his waist to dry off. Cas handed him one of his huge shirts and boxers. Trousers and shorts would just make him feel the pain more. He kissed Dean and walked out the bathroom, getting the gifts and putting them around the house.


End file.
